The present invention relates to a display sheet having variable display surfaces.
Conventional display sheet having variable display surfaces includes a stationary display sheet having parallel slits through which an insert sheet having another display projects to change display. Such a display sheet is described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 500020/1984, and International Patent Publication No. W08/302517. Such a insert sheet is made of paper or fabric so that it is easily sagged or is arrested by the edge of the slit to disturb smooth operation. Also, the known display sheet can not change display for more than three sorts regularly.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved display apparatus which can smoothly effect the display change of preferably more than three kinds of displays.